


I Just Wanna Be Like You

by TaeKookieHyung



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Avengers AU, Comedy, Fluff, Iron Man!Taehyung, JK is 17 here, M/M, Oneshot, Spider-Man!Jungkook, THIS DOESN'T TAKE PLACE IN INFINITY WAR NOR END GAME, Taehyung is 23 here, a slight angst, i suck at this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookieHyung/pseuds/TaeKookieHyung
Summary: "I just wanna be like you""And I wanted you to be better"





	I Just Wanna Be Like You

Jeon Jungkook has always looked up to his mentor, Kim Taehyung. Aka Iron Man. It's no secret to the others really. Jungkook is an obedient kid and a good nephew to his Aunt Lisa but there are times when he would disobey both his mentor and aunt just to do something he thinks is right but it mostly ended in a bad note.

He does realize his mistakes by doing it but the scoldings and suspensions were risk he's willing to take just to save innocent people. Just like what's gonna happen later on but we'll get to that point.

Jungkook is currently at school, Seoul National High School. On his way to his locker, with his best friend Jimin, he recieved a message from his mentor himself but his phone was on Jimin's hand, checking out his new apps.

"Dude Mr. Kim just texted you"

"Really?"

Jungkook took his phone from Jimin and checked his message

**Mr. Kim**

**Mr. Kim**  
I'll pick you up from school kid  
I'll be waiting outside  
_Just now_

Jungkook let out a smile and skipped to their locker "What did he say?" Jimin asked "He said he'll pick me up today" Jimin nudged his best friend's side and let out a laugh "Eyy Mr. Kim hmm? You lucky bastard"

Jungkook rolled his eyes and smiled as he took his things from his locker "He's just my mentor Jimin" "Yeah that's what I'm saying! You got to him to teach you awesome things and crime fighting stuff! And your mentor is Kim Taehyung! The Kim Taehyung! You get to hang out with his ridiculously hot self"

Jungkook immediately covered Jimin's mouth as the hallway started to get crowded "Jimin shh! You can't say things like that in public!"

Jimin took Jungkook's hand from his mouth and was about to apologize but was cut off from a ding coming from Jungkook's phone. Jungkook turned his phone on and let out a chuckle as he read the message, making Jimin confused and read the message also.

**Mr. Kim**

**Mr. Kim**  
I'll pick you up from school today kid  
I'll be waiting outside  
_5 minutes ago_

 **Mr. Kim**  
I'm here. I'm waiting outside  
_Just now_

 **Mr. Kim**  
Don't make me wait too long though  
Or I'll take your suit away kid  
_Just now_

 **Mr. Kim**  
I'm serious  
_Just now_

"Wow he's really impatient" Jimin says "He's a very busy man after all Chim" Jungkook defended as he closes his locker and started walking along with Jimin "True I understand that but taking your suit? Really?"

"As long as he doesn't wait for more than fifteen minutes, I think my suit will be fine"

Jimin then pushed Jungkook through the crowded hallway making Jungkook almost trip  "What are you waiting for man! Go!" "Why are you so concerned about my suit?" Jungkook asked "Shush! Now hurry we don't want Mr. Kim Taehyung waiting"

Jungkook rolled his eyes and chuckled. He got out of the school building within two minutes because of Jimin's constant pushing and Jimin's big concern about Jungkook's suit.

He waved goodbye to Jimin and went to Taehyung who is leaning against his car with his arms crossed "Only took you two minutes kid. That's a new record" Taehyung said with a small smile "Jimin made me hurry to get out of the building" Jungkook said with a chuckle.

"Remind me to thank him later. Now let's go" Taehyung went away from his car a bit so Jungkook could open the door but Jungkook just stood there "Well? What are you waiting for kid?"

"Knowing you, you probably installed a security system in you car and I don't wanna set the alarm off and get electricuted Mr. Kim" Taehyung chuckled and pressed a botton from his phone and opened the door of the passenger seat.

"Yeah you're right I did installed a security system. Just wanna make sure you're the real Jeon Jungkook and not some random enemy"

Jungkook rolled his eyes secretly and got inside of the car, followed by Taehyung. They both fasten their seatbelts and drove towards the Kim tower aka the avengers' headquarters.

"I wanna show you your new suit kid" Jungkook looked at him with excitement in his eyes "New suit?! Really?! OMG OMG! Thank you so much Mr. Kim!" Jungkook bounced on his seat in excitement.

"Kid- kid calm down. It's not even finished yet. I still need to add some things until it's actually finished" Taehyung tried to calm Jungkook down but unfortunately he can't. Sometimes Taehyung regrets his decision for ever telling the younger something while travelling when he knows Jungkook gets excited easily.

"But still!" Jungkook whined "Alright kid you need to calm down before we get into an unwanted accident" "R-right... sorry Mr. Kim" Jungkook says shyly as he looked down on his lap, embarrassed.

"It's fine kid"

The two finally arrived to their destination. After Taehyung parked the car, Jungkook immediately got out of the car and ran towards the door. Taehyung shaked his head with a small smile and followed Jungkook who is waiting for him.

The two went in at the same time and headed towards the elevator. Taehyung pressed a button to make the door open and went inside with Jungkook then watched the doors close in front of them "JARVIS?" He called

"Which floor sir?"

"Penthouse please"

"Right away sir"

Jungkook couldn't keep his excitement but tried to hide it anyway. Taehyung however, noticed the small jumps Jungkook was making 'This kid is bad at hiding his excitement'

The whole elevator ride was silent- except for Jungkook's slight squeals.. and soon arrived at the top. No matter how many times Jungkook has been there, he's still amazed by the building and the inside itself.

"You want any drinks Jungkook?" Jungkook shook his head and smiled at his mentor "Nope I'm good Mr. Kim"

"Alright... let's get some work started then" Taehyung says as he clapped his hands together and headed towards his lab with Jungkook following behind him


End file.
